Naruto GX: Book 1
by SKFerguson
Summary: The first chapter is a summery and shows you his deck. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Naruto. Rated M to be safe, please review. Another poll is up for you to vote on while I write the first chapter please vote the poll will close 9/23/13 11:59 EST. I am going to take two months two write a few chapters so that I can have 8 chapters to put up.


**Naruto GX: Book 1**

**Monster Attack**

_**Card Summon/Activation**_

_Thinking_

Talking

**Summery and Naruto's Deck**

OK, so this is a story about Naruto getting a second chance at life only this time in the world of _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_. Naruto dies facing Sasuke for the last time to end the Fourth Ninja War however before he dies the Kyuubi tells him that he will use his remaining chakra to send Naruto to another dimension. The fox explains that in that world there is no chakra or ninja; instead there is a card game that pretty much runs the world. The fox gives Naruto all of the knowledge he would need in order to duel as well as a rough outline for a deck that would work well with the way he thinks.

When he gets there he is thirteen again and winds up saving Pegasus from being beaten up by a bunch of thugs. As a way of saying thanks he offers Naruto a room at his mansion, once there Naruto tells him about the Elemental Nations. When Pegasus hears about this world he offers Naruto a job as a card designer. He would get paid to describe the world he grew up in and help design how the cards work. He allows Naruto to create a deck from the cards that are already in circulation.

Naruto enthusiastically agrees and makes his deck, about 2 years later Naruto decides to go to Duel Academy to become a professional duelist. When he enters is around Jaden's second year; what will Naruto's life be like in this new world?

(Naruto's deck is an exact copy of my own personal deck that took me almost four years to complete. Note that I said personal and not tournament so there are some banned cards in it.)

**Silent Fellowship Deck (Naruto's Deck):**

**Monster Cards**

**2 Silent Swordsman Lvl 3 A: 1000 D: 1000 - **Negate the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards that target this card. During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman LV5" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.)

**2 Silent Swordsman Lvl 5 A: 2300 D: 1000 - **This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards. If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, during your next Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Silent Swordsman LV7" from your hand or Deck.

**1 Silent Swordsman Lvl 7 A: 2800 D: 1000 - **Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Silent Swordsman LV5" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Negate the effect of all Spell Cards on the field.

**3 Silent Magician Lvl 4 A: 1000 D: 1000 - **Each time your opponent draws a card(s), place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 5). This card gains 500 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. During the Standby Phase of your next turn after the 5th Counter is placed on this card, you can send this card with 5 Spell Counters on it to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Silent Magician LV8" from your hand or Deck.

**1 Silent Magician Lvl 8 A: 3500 D: 1000 - **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Silent Magician LV4". This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards.

**2 King's Knight A: 1600 D: 1400 - **When this card is Normal Summoned, if you control "Queen's Knight", you can Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your Deck.

**2 Queen's Knight A: 1500 D: 1600**

**2 Jack's Knight A: 1900 D: 1000**

**1 Dark Magician A: 2500 D: 2100**

**1 Dark Magician Knight A: 2500 D: 2100 -** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Knight's Title". If this card is Special Summoned successfully, select 1 card on the field and destroy it.

**2 Masaki the Legendary Swordsman A: 1100 D: 1100**

**2 Flame Manipulator A: 900 D: 1000**

**1 Absolute Crusader A: 1800 D: 1200 - **When a Level 5 or higher monster is Special Summoned: Tribute this face-up card on the field; destroy that Level 5 or higher monster.

**1 Goblin Attack Force A: 2300 D: 0 -** If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect.

**2 Marauding Captain A: 1200 D: 400 - **Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

**1 Effect Veiler A: 0 D:0 - **During your opponent's Main Phase, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls. Negate the effect(s) of that monster until the End Phase.

**1 Makyura the Destructor A: 1600 D: 1200 - **During the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, the owner of this card can activate Trap Card(s) from his/her hand.

**1 Magician of Black Chaos A: 2800 D: 2600 – **This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Black Magic Ritual".

**Spell Cards**

**1 Black Magic Ritual T: Ritual - **This card is used to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

**1 Mausoleum of the Emperor T: Field - **Both players can Normal Summon or Set monsters without tributing, by paying 1000 Life Points x the number of monsters needed for the Tribute Summon.

**1 Fusion Gate T: Field - **While this card is on the field: Either player can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster without using "Polymerization", but the Fusion Material Monsters are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard.

**1 Mystic Plasma Zone T: Field - **Increases the ATK of all DARK monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points.

**2 Axe of Despair T: Equip - **The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Tribute 1 monster to return this card to the top of the Deck.

**2 Lucky Iron Axe T: Equip - **The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this face-up card on the field is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Draw 1 card.

**1 United We Stand T: Equip - **The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.

**1 Graceful Dice T: Quick-play - **Roll 1 six-sided die. The result is multiplied by 100 points and added to the ATK and DEF of all monsters you control until the end of your turn. Monsters summoned after this card's activation are excluded.

**1 Knight's Title T: Normal - **Activate this card by offering 1 face-up "Dark Magician" on your side of the field as a Tribute; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Knight" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

**1 Pot of Greed T: Normal - **Draw 2 cards.

**2 Polymerization T: Normal - **Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.

**1 Spirit Message "I" T: Continuous - **This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board".

**1 Spirit Message "N" T: Continuous - **This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board".

**1 Spirit Message "A" T: Continuous – **This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board".

**1 Spirit Message "L" T: Continuous -** This card can only be placed on the field by the effect of "Destiny Board".

**1 Burden of the Mighty T: Continuous -** Each face-up monster your opponent controls loses 100 ATK × its own Level.

**1 Banner of Courage T: Continuous - **During your Battle Phase only, all face-up monsters you control gain 200 ATK.

**Trap Cards**

**1 Magic Jammer T: Counter - **Discard 1 card. Negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it.

**1 Seven Tools of the Bandit T: Counter -** When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 Life Points; negate the activation, and destroy it.

**1 Trap Jammer -** Activate only when your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase. Negate the activation of the Trap Card and destroy it.

**1 Skull Dice T: Normal -** Roll 1 six-sided die. The result is multiplied by 100 points and subtracted from the ATK and DEF of all monsters in your opponent's control until the end of your turn. Monsters summoned after this card's activation are excluded.

**1 Crush Card Virus T: Normal -** Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK. Check all monsters your opponent controls, your opponent's hand, and all cards they draw (until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation), and destroy all monsters with 1500 or more ATK.

**1 Deck Devastation Virus T: Normal -** Tribute 1 DARK monster with 2000 or more ATK; check your opponent's hand, all monsters they control, and all cards they draw until the end of their 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all those monsters with 1500 or less ATK.

**1 Eradicator Epidemic Virus T: Normal - **Tribute 1 DARK monster with 2500 or more ATK, and choose Spell Cards or Trap Cards; check your opponent's hand, all Spell/Trap Cards they control, and all cards they draw until the end of their 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all cards of the chosen type.

**1 Sakuretsu Armor T: Normal -** Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.

**1 Destiny Board T: Continuous -** At the end of each of your opponent's turns, place 1 "Spirit Message" card from your hand or your Deck face-up on the field. If it is from your Deck, then shuffle your Deck. When "Spirit Message" cards "I", "N", "A" and "L" are all on your side of the field in their proper order, you are declared the winner. If any of your "Spirit Message" cards or "Destiny Board" are removed from the field, all your "Spirit Message" cards and "Destiny Board" on the field are sent to the Graveyard immediately.

**1 DNA Transplant T: Continuous - **Declare 1 Attribute when you activate this card. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the Attribute of all face-up monsters on the field becomes the one you declared.

**Extra Deck**

**Flame Swordsman A: 1800 D: 1600 -** "Flame Manipulator" + "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman"

**Arcana Knight Joker A: 3800 D: 2500 -** "Queen's Knight" + "Jack's Knight" + "King's Knight" A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, if this face-up card on the field is targeted by a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect, you can negate that effect by discarding the same kind of card (Spell, Trap, or Monster Card).

**Dark Flare Knight A: 2200 D: 800 – **"Dark Magician" + "Flame Swordsman" Any damage to this card's controller caused as a result of battle involving this monster becomes 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, Special Summon 1 "Mirage Knight" from your hand or Deck.


End file.
